


The Occupational Hazards of Being a Spider Kid in February

by As_Clear_As_Crystal



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Clear_As_Crystal/pseuds/As_Clear_As_Crystal
Summary: Febuwhump 2021😇 basically an excuse for irondad hurt/comfort..."M-Mr. Stark?" Peter gasps. "Was I just... body snatched?"(Chapter One: Mind Control)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Occupational Hazards of Being a Spider Kid in February

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Febuwhump 2021! I'm late, and probably won't post every day, but I hope to do a few of the prompts. Each chapter will be self-contained unless otherwise noted. They are just for fun; hopefully heartwarming, maybe a little angsty at times, but I'm very much a sucker for a happy ending and tend to emphasize the comfort over the hurt, so... I hope they bring some fun into your lives as well! 
> 
> Topic / Warning: aftermath of mind-control

The silence is the most wonderful thing Peter’s ever felt (and he can feel it; it falls over him like a blanket - it is bliss). He sobs in relief. The pain is gone - the pressure in his head, the screeching agony and all of the fighting to _get it out, get it out, stop it, stop it, stop -_

Peter trips forward, trembling and sweating and gasping for air - _No!_

_“Peter!”_

He stumbles, shaky legs giving up mid-step - hands flailing outwards. He doesn’t hit the ground. He’s caught in strong arms that wrap around him, keeping him upright.

“Peter? Pete! Hey buddy, come on, come on back. It’s ok...”

Mr. Stark!

It’s like waking from a nightmare, and it’s already fading. There was something, he knows... A horrible sound - something piercing and clawing through his mind - It was telling him to… to… what?

He can’t remember, but he knows it was bad, and he was fighting it. He was definitely fighting, but it was hard, and he was scared, and it hurt...

Tears stream down his cheeks as he’s lowered, knees to the floor. He tries to wrap shaking arms around his mentor, but he’s so weak. His arms are all jell-o, and he can’t stop shaking… he ends up just pawing at Tony’s shirt, trying to get a grip.

“Hey, I gotcha! I gotcha, Peter. It’s ok.”

Peter takes a few shaky breaths, listening to Mr. Stark talk. He feels his mentor rocking him gently, one hand holding him upright, and the other threading through his hair. Peter’s still trying to grasp what the hell just happened. The more he tries to remember, the more he forgets, but he’s pretty clear about one thing...

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter gasps.

“Oh, thank God.” His mentor’s breath puffs into his hair. “Yeah, kid. It’s me. I’m here. I gotcha.”

“Was I just… body snatched?”

Tony snorts a half-laugh like he can’t quite help himself, but he also hugs Peter closer.

“Not exactly, but it probably felt like that.”

Peter frowns. “What happened?”

“Experimental mind-control device. Made by some assholes that used to work for Osborn, and you got involved, of course. Do you remember?”

Peter rests his head against Tony’s shoulder, breathing in sync with the rise and fall of his mentor’s chest.

“No, I… What?”

Peter’s whole weight is leaning fully on Tony, now. He’s being lowered, cradled in his mentor’s lap.

A hand touches Peter’s cheek.

“Peter, look at me,” Tony commands.

Peter’s head doesn’t hurt anymore, but he feels so tired. Still, he can’t ignore Tony when he talks in that tone of voice, so he lifts heavy eyelids to see his mentor staring back at him. The part of Peter that can still feel anything at all is guilty for making his mentor look so worried.

“I’m sorry - ”

“Not your fault, buddy.” Tony shakes his head. “Not your fault. Just… Give yourself time to recombobulate that big brain of yours.”

Peter watches Tony’s expression and thinks about that for a second, then moves his head to look around the room.

What he sees is enough to send him into a panic.

“Oh my God -”

“Hey, Peter, listen to me, it’s ok. Everyone’s fine.”

“Where’s May?!”

“With Happy,” Tony says, quickly. “Safe. Downstairs. I swear. No one was hurt. He set off the fire alarm to get everyone out of the building, just in case, but there wasn’t any need because everything’s fine.”

“Fine?” All Peter can do is stare in dismay at the disaster that he now recognizes as his apartment. It’s completely in ruins. Scorch marks and webbing everywhere amid broken furniture and shattered glass.

“There’s no damage that we can’t fix, ok? I promise you. And, you know May’s been wanting to redecorate...”

Peter feels dizzy. He can’t tell if it's an after-effect of being brain-hijacked, or panic at seeing what he did - what he could have done...

”I did this?”

“No!” Tony says fiercely. “Buddy. You were being fed powerful messages straight to your neural system. Messages which you. Did. Not. Obey. And because you didn’t obey it, it tried to fry your brain.”

Peter looks up at Tony, too tired to mask his fear. “What happened?”

“Hey. I’ll explain everything, ok? But, it’s gone. The device they were using? That’s the big scorch mark on the wall right there. It’s toast. You. You barely knocked a few things over, and it wasn’t your fault.”

“Did I fight you?”

“Kid, I swear.”

“Webs everywhere.”

“I wouldn’t call what you were doing fighting - more like flailing around trying to get that thing out of your head. Which, you succeeded in. You are way too stubborn to take orders, buddy. I could’ve told them that.”

Peter’s ready to argue some more, even though he has no working memory of the incident, but before he can say anything, the room is being invaded by his frantic aunt.

“Peter! Peter, oh my God, baby are you alright?!”

May inserts herself between Peter and Tony, and she scoops her nephew up into a bear hug. Tony had said she was ok, and Peter didn’t doubt him, but he’s still overwhelmed with relief that she’s there.

“May! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, honey. Everything’s fine. Are _you_ ok? That’s what I need to know, baby.”

“I… I don’t know,” Peter whispers. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s about to pass out. The whole room is spinning.

“He’s gonna be ok.” Tony speaks up. “We’re gonna get him checked out, May. Let’s get him to the car. Helen’s waiting.”

Peter’s lifted into Tony’s arms and feels himself drifting off as he’s carried across the room and down the stairs. His last thought before peaceful slumber is relief that everyone he loves is safe.


End file.
